


Tea and cookies

by bashfulberry



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuto baking cookie for the first time, M/M, Tea lover! Akaashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 09:43:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4661979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bashfulberry/pseuds/bashfulberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto and Akaashi have a nice evening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea and cookies

**Author's Note:**

> ~~I'm sorry it's incomplete.~~ _(I just want to find out if I'm cut out for writing)._ ~~I'll definitely edit it later and extend the story. Just bear with me~~
> 
> (any feedback is really appreciated. I don't know whether I do something right or wrong if I get no feedback)
> 
> Edit: I updated it and it's still short but at least feels more... complete. Maybe. I hope...

Akaashi had loved this scent for as long as he remembered. He felt it at his most memorable moments. When he met Bokuto, when he got his first volleyball for birthday, when he was resting after their first training in middle school, when they celebrated their first shared victory. And during those quiet evenings spent watching movies instead of studying, alone or not. Sometimes Bokuto came over to hang out, tired of the boring quietness of his house. Akaashi had never minded though.

That night was one of those evenings. They were in the kitchen, Akaashi leaning against the counter and Bokuto sitting on one next to him, swinging his legs.  
"Do you want some tea?" he asked. "I've got black, green, mint, lemon balm, camomile, some fruity mixes-"  
"Wow. Just give me the most owl-some one" Bokuto winked.  
Akashi's face showed nothing more that his usual _so done_ attitude. After all, he has had some time to get used to Bokuto's antics.

He reached out for the mugs: one plain beige and the other decorated with cartoonish owls- a birthday gift from his captain. After a few minutes of silence broken only by the sounds from the kettle he poured hot water on the herbs.  
"Can I help you with something?" he heard a tentative question.  
"There's no need. I'll manage" he responded.  
"Oh... ok. Well, I- I brought some cookies" Bokuto said, unusually quiet and somehow nervous. He met Akaashi's curious gaze. His cheeks suddenly abandoned their natural colour in attempt to imitate the red of his hoodie.  
"You did?" Akaashi raised his eyebrow. He couldn't have said he wasn't surprised and unexpectedly amused.  
"Yes. I baked them yesterday. It's like the fifth attempt. Second which wasn't burned. The previous looked so good neither I nor Kuroo could help ourselves and they were gone sooner than 15 minutes since they left the oven." Bokuto's smile widened and he placed his hands on his hips in a stance of pure self-satisfaction. "So.. we can eat them with the tea"  
"Sounds good. The tea is ready."

Akaashi led him to the living room. They settled down on the couch comfortably and changed the TV channel. There was a documentary about owls they were planning to watch to rest after exhausting day. It had just begun. They quickly relaxed and enjoyed the evening. Akaashi tentatively reached out for the cookies, a little bit afraid of how they might taste but appealed by the look. When he tried one he opened his eyes wide as he couldn't believe what he felt at first. He didn't expect something Bokuto baked to have such a delicious flavour. A small, unwelcome sound of pleasure came out of his throat before he quickly covered his mouth. He found the other boy looking at him surprised and felt himself blushing slightly out of embarassment.  
"Are they that good?" Bokuto teased. Akaashi said nothing, just closed his eyes and hummed. "I'm glad you like them" he heard pure joy in Bokuto's voice "I had so much fun baking them that I searched for more recipes and there are many I'd like to try. I can bring new cookies for next evening like this. What do you think, Akaashi?" Akaashi looked him straight in the eye, smiled gently and answered "Sounds great, Bokuto-san" He noticed the tips of Bokuto's ears reddened slightly as he turned his gaze in another direction. "What were we going to watch? A doc abour owls, right? When does it start?" "I believe it has just begun" Akaashi reached out for another cookie and sat back. Bokuto also made himself comfortable, half-laying on the other side of the couch.

The documentary was really interesting and let them slow down without making them feel brainless. Maybe it was a little too relaxing Akaashi thought when he felt Bokuto's foot touching his thigh as the boy moved a little in his sleep. Akaashi considered waking him up but he decided not to. Instead he got up and head for his room. A minute later he came back with a blanket and covered his sleeping friend.

"Hey, rise and shine" Akaashi said, putting a plate of pancakes and a cup of tea on the table. "Five more minutes" Bokuto mumbled and hid his face under the blanket. Akaashi sighed. He gazed at the human burrito lying on his couch, wrapped tight in purple blanket, and wondered how one could breathe in there. Few moments later he saw the caterpillar moving and a hand reaching out for something but fall before its destination. He heard Bokuto mumbling something from inside. "I didn't hear you, what did you say?" Akaashi asked playfully. "Could you pass me one of those pancakes? Please" Bokuto repeated as he uncovered a half of his face and made his best attempt at puppy eyes. "Akaashi~" Akaashi just stood up and went back to the kitchen, desperately trying to hide the blush that crept on his cheeks. He didn't care Bokuto was the only person in his house and he was almost entirely covered under the blanket. "Suit yourself" Akaashi called while pouring water on tea leaves. He thought leaning over hot steam from the kettle would be a good explanation for all the red on his face. He grabbed his pancakes and cup and moved to sit by the table in the living room.

"You know, they're gonna cool down if you don't eat them now" Silence was the only response. "Bokuto" "Hmmm?" a hum came from the burrito. "I mean it - hurry up and eat your breakfast or you're going to go to school hungry." Akaashi threatened "And I won't give you my bento today" That made Bokuto immediately shrug off the covers and sit straight on the couch. "You can't do this" he scowled. "Just watch me" Akaashi responded, raised his eyebrow and took a sip of his tea, all while looking him right into the eyes.

Bokuto pouted but grabbed his plate. He picked up a pancake wrapped around sweet cheese filling. When he took first bite, his eyes widened with delight. From his throat came a small purr, much quieter than one would expect from him. His fingers tightened on the pancake before he finished it in second bite. He raised his gaze to Akaashi's eyes ans swallowed. For a moment neither of them spoke, just staring at each other intensely. Akaashi began to feel a little embarassed and generally uncomfortable but held the eye contact. Bokuto flushed and whispered, "Why don't we eat breakfast together everyday?". He immediately covered his face with his hands. Akaashi just stared at him stunned. "We could, you know. Not every day but... once in a while" he answered as quietly as he was asked. "You- Are you serious?" Bokuto looked at him between his fingers, something like hope radiating from his eyes. "Yeah. I mean it" Akaashi said and reached out to pull Bokuto's hands away from his face. "We can start today. Let's eat quickly and go to school together" Bokuto smiled wide and replied, "Yeah! Together - I like that"

**Author's Note:**

> Headcanon that Akaashi is very sweet/cheesy early in the morning.
> 
> you can also find me at bashful-berry.tumblr.com


End file.
